Do you know how perfect you are?
by LeCrazz
Summary: A lot has happened between Punk and AJ these past few months. They're engaged, they live together and they're both happy. Punk takes his time to actually appreciate the person sleeping next to him. (One-Shot)


Phil Brooks was a man who had been known for his womanizing ways, his inability to dedicate himself to one woman. But that had changed; he had changed, for the better. He was engaged now, every time he said the word 'engaged' to himself, he couldn't help but smile. When he had been planning his proposal to April, he had been so nervous, he had been acting sketchy for days and he couldn't sleep at all, not that he slept on a normal basis anyways, but the proposal had been on his mind for a days, he was actually concerned that she would say no, but she didn't. She had said yes, and he could've sworn his heart had skipped a beat when she said it. He had never felt such happiness in one moment than he did at that moment. It was a moment he would remember forever.

His eyes moved towards the person wrapped in his embrace, her golden skin shining in the morning sun. God, she was so perfect. He wasn't a religious man, but if he was, he would've thought that she was sent down just for him. AJ was perfect in every single way. From her personality, to her body, to her smile, every little thing was perfect about her. Punk often liked to look at AJ sleep, she always looked so peaceful, she was kind of like himself in a way, and she rarely slept either. AJ worked her ass off every single night, and it often took its toll on her, and that's what Punk was there for. To support her and help her when she needed him. It was Punk's job, as her fiancée, to help her when she's down and to wipe away all tears, and turn every frown into a smile. AJ was his backbone and in turn, he was hers.

By the looks of it, AJ wasn't waking up anytime soon. She deserved the rest anyway; she had been working none stop lately, without any sort of break. More time to stare at her, Punk thought, a small smile gracing his face. She was still naked from their previous encounter last night; he would never get sick of making love with her. Making love with her was a different experience, sometimes it was slow and sensual, and sometimes it was passionate and quick paced. Every single time with AJ was different.

His eyes travelled down the length of her body as she slept. "Do you know how perfect you are?" he asked. Knowing she would not reply, kissing her temple as a smile crept onto her face. Even though she wasn't awake, she could always sense his presence and it brought a smile to her face.

Punk eyes travelled, from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. Admiring every single feature. Her soft silky hair, gleaming in the sunlight. Her face, flawless, golden and glowing. Her eyes closed and relaxed. Her lips, plump, a slight smile pulling at them. Her neck was arched, almost swan like. Her breasts, perky and smooth. Her stomach was toned and tanned. Her rear, plump and shapely, oh, how he loved to run his hand over it. Her legs, very lengthy and smooth. Her feet, an extension to her luscious legs, making her seem even more perfect.

Punk didn't just love AJ for her body or her looks. He loved her for so much more. AJ was the type of person who always looked for the good in everyone; she was big into giving second chances. She had such a big heart and was probably the most caring person he knew. AJ was so talented, she was hardworking and she was always a bit of a perfectionist. If AJ wasn't happy with something, she wanted to re-do it until she got it right. AJ was bubbly and full of life; she was a change of pace for him. She made life unpredictable and fun. She made their relationship different and more exciting.

AJ was her toughest critic. She always thought everybody was better than her, she was so hard on herself, and Punk had tried to assure her in her insecurities, he was trying to get her to stop being so hard on herself, because that's what his job was now. She wasn't used to being taken cared of, she wasn't used to someone loving her and she wasn't used to being called 'gorgeous', 'beautiful' or 'stunning'. She was very shy in that aspect. She always put everyone else on a pedestal, and then she put herself below them. To Punk, she was the most beautiful person in the world, on the outside and the inside. And he couldn't wait to start planning their wedding, he couldn't wait to share his home with her and he couldn't wait to share his life with her. She was his person, then, now and forever.


End file.
